


Anniversary Surprise

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Danny Phantom, Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, English, Español | Spanish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Original Character(s), Romance, Self Duplication, Self-cest, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny and Ryker's anniversary, and for the occassion Danny has something special to show Ryker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

Ryker Aquino. Young and beautiful Mexican boy with a thin but athletic body build, with brown hair and brown eyes. Usually wore a dark grey shirt with a white collar alongside khaki shorts and brown sandals, though at the moment he and his wonderfully naturally tanned body was in bed in nothing but underwear: a simple white t-shirt with a pair of tightie whities designed after the Mexican flag. His wonderful eyes closed, and himself hugging his pillow. However, he was not alone in the bed or even the bedroom for that matter. Rather, he was in it with someone who he loved deeply. Someone who, incidentally, was making Ryker's eyes begin opening as a feeling in his lower regions was causing him to wake up. Upon waking up after a wonderful dream, Ryker began to hear the sound that woke him up far more clearly than when he was sleeping: it was his ringtone, as in from his cellphone.

"Ay corumba", he commented in a soft tone before he sat up and checked to see who it was, once he saw the name he quickly answered it with a "Hola?"

"Hola, mi angelito"

"Danny?" 

"Yeah", 'Danny' replied with a slight chuckle, "It's me alright!"

"Morning..."

"Oh, right....it's morning.......I didn't bother you and wake you up too early, did I?"

"No"

"Oh, okay! That's good then...I want to know, remember what day is today?"

"Hmmmm", Ryker then thought about it for a bit before checking his phone to see the date.

"Don't tell me...Dios mio Danny, te acordaste" (Don't tell me...My god, Danny you've remembered)

"Yep! I sure did remember!", Danny answered with, "I remember it's our anniversary today!"

"EEEEEEE!" 

"Heheheh, glad that makes you so happy."

"Así que...que vamos a hacer" (So, what are we gonna do?)

"Well, I do have something really important to show you."

"Really? What is it?" 

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you yet.", Ryker pouted at the phone as Danny heard it and chuckled, "Hehehe, you're so cute when you pout."

"Gracias...entonces, cuando me dirás de la sorpresa?" (So, when you will tell me about the surprise?) 

"Soon, you'll just have to wait a bit for it."

"For hoooow looooooooooong?" 

"Not very long."

"Oh" 

"Infact, I'll show you when we go somewhere today."

"Okay."

"So, you ready to go now?"

"Si si si si si si"

"Heheh, I'll be right over."

"Heheh, I'll be right over." and the two hanged up as the Mexican was waiting for his lover. Some minutes later, Ryker felt a few taps on his shouldr coming from behind him. 

"AAAah", and there was Danny, Daniel Fenton being his full name. Though he was also Danny Phantom, ghost boy superhero with a human real identity. Danny normally had black hair, blue eyes and wore a red/white shirt with red/white sneakers and blue jeans, but in his Phantom form his eyes were green and his hair white like snow. He also had a black/white jumpsuit with a 'D' logo on it. Much like Ryker, he had a thin body build. He was a bit moreso than Ryker since he wasn't an athletic, but being a superhero helped them develop regardless. He and Ryker also had pretty nice round rear ends aswell. Seeing the phantom, Ryker couldn't help but chuckle

"I didn't knew you were such a scary cat?" Danny joked, laughing a bit himself.

"Shut up" Ryker replied, blushing and crossing his arms.

"Awwww", Danny cooed, "You are too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"Stop iiiiiiit"

"Make me", and then Danny wrapped his arms around Ryker and hugged him tight while beginning to kiss him on the cheek from behind. Ryker couldn't help but blush more while Danny did this.

"Ay, Danny"

"So, are you ready?"

"Si" 

"Sweet, let's go then.", and then Danny went intangible while holding Ryker before he and Rykwe went off in the air to where Danny had planned to celebrate their anniversary.

Now of course would be the time to reveal Ryker too had a special power: he was an angel. A xoyocol to be precise. As such, he had no problem sprouting out his wings and flying alongside Danny as they headed to his destination. Danny was one of the only people who knew this secret about Ryker too. While Danny was leading the way, Ryker could only see his lover flying alongside him, and smile. He loved Danny so much. That ghost boy made him so happy by just being beside him. That, and Ryker found him hot of course, but most of all it was how happy Danny and Ryker made eachother.

Soon, the boy of white hair spotted a place below him and started to go down. It was a pretty isolated place in the city, far from where anyone could potentially see them and interrupt them

"Well, here it is" Danny called Ryker as the boy landed on the spot, it was in the middle of the woods in the outskirts of Amity Park. Danny had a grin to his face, while Ryker just raised an eybebrow.

"This where we celebrate?"

"Yeah, I got all prepared."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah!"

And as the two landed to the floor, Ryker saw that Danny have prepared everything for a romantic picnic. This made Ryker a good bit more happy about being in the middle of the woods.

"Surprise!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ohhhh, outdoor picnic!"

"You like it, boy?"

"Si! Of course!"

"Hehehe, that's not the only surprise I got in store" 

"It's not?"

"Oh no."

"What other one?"

"You'll se, for now...enjoy the picnic"

"Okay..", and with that the two sat down, and began enjoying the picnic together; Ryker enjoyed that Danny packed both some Nasty Burgers and a little bit of Mexican food for both of them. All of it was very tasty and enjoyable food, and sometimes they even fed eachother rather than just simply eating it.

"Say Aaaah!" 

"Aaaaaah!" The Mexican just had a whole bite for one of the tacos, which he loved, and Danny loved seeing Ryker so happy.

"Esta delicioso, Danny" 

"Heheh, anything delicious for you, Ryk."

"Please" 

"Heheh, can't help it. Like I said and will keep saying, you are sooo beautiful."

"Me vas a hacer sonrojar" (You're gonna make me blush) 

"Good, you look adorable when you blush."

"Tu crees?" (You think?)

"Of course" 

"Danny you so sweet."

"Well, it's the least I can do for you...I wanted to have someone who loves me back from all my aspects and flaws, I was feeling pretty lonely before I could meet you."

"Awwwwwww, you were a mess before we hooked up" 

"Yeah, I was." Danny sighed and leaned down into Ryker's chest "Which makes me luckier to have you."

"Awww, and I lucky to have you." Ryker replied patting the black hair of his boyfriend, Danny took advantage and picked up a strawberry of the basket and feeds it to the Mexican. "Mmmmmmhmhmhm, Danny."

"Mmmmmmhmhmhm, Danny, sabes tan dulce como tus besos?" (Danny, tastes as sweet as your kisses) 

"But not nearly as sweet as your everything."

"Hehehe"

Right after a while, the boys finished their meal as Ryker was sitting and Danny was standing in front of him

"So, ready for the surprise?" Danny asked

"Nací listo, Danny" Ryker replied.

"Okay! Just close your eyes first!"

"Why?" 

"You'll see." Ryker just shrugged off and close his eyes. He then waited for when Danny told him to reopen them. "No peeking"

"Okay", Ryker said with a slight laugh, he was waiting patiently to see Danny's surprise. Soon enough though, Ryker heard a sound which was followed by the sound of Danny's voice:

"Ok, open your eyes" 

"Si!", and then Ryker opened his eyes to see a site which made him gasp: It was Danny....and Danny....and Danny! Three times his ghost boyfriend!

"Oh por dios...no me digas que-" (Oh, my god....don't tell me, you-)

"Yep!", the three Dannys all said at once, "I perfected duplication!" 

"Esto, esto es increíble Pe, pero como?" (Bu, but how?) 

"It wasn't easy, I have to woke up early and use every free moment I had to train. And so far, three is as far as I could go so far. But at least I managed to dominate it."

"Si, I see...I don't know who to hug?"

"Haha, all of us?"

"OK" and the Dannys receive the Mexican in open arms, as the three clones hold it tightly.

"This feels fun"

"Yeah, it sure does."

"So...your clones"

"Yeah?"

"Cuando estas solo...ellos y tu" (When you're alone...them and you...) 

"Yeah?"

"Dejas que ellos te cogen? O tus los cojes?" (You let them fuck you? Or you fuck them?) 

"Oh", Danny blushed at that idea, "Actually, haven't perfected this long enough to do that yet....heheh."

"Awww..." 

"Yeah...."

"Well...podría recompensarte por tu buen trabajo...a todos" (Can I reward you for your good work...all of you?) 

"Sure, how do you wanna reward us?"

"Tu lo sabes...papito" 

"Oh?"Ryker just laid down and innocently spread his legs for his boyfriend and his duplicates.

"Vamos Danny, que no soy tonto" (Come on Danny, I ain't no dummy) 

"Oh my...", Danny replied, blushing and instantly getting a boner.

"Wow", another Danny replied.

"Oh yeah.", another added in.

"Vengan a jugar...su angelito quiere volar" (Come out and play...your little angel wants to fly) 

"Oh, we're coming alright." the three Dannys started to unzip their jumpsuits to reveal their tanned and strong bodies, aswell as their fully erect cocks with white pubic hair on the top. Ryker just waited for them to come on over to him of course.

"Tengo mucho calor Dannys" (I'm so hot Dannys)

"Then we should cool you off", one of the Danny's said.

"Or, make you even hotter.", another one replied.

"A mi me da igual...demne todo lo que tengan." (I don't care..give me your best shots)

"We will." and the three ghost boys took the Mexican and embrace him and started to kiss, rub and grind all over the tanned body and also took off their clothes. Once they were naked, it was only a matter of time before they started to slowly work together to get Ryker naked aswell.

"Hmmmm, Danny", Ryker moaned as the Dannys took off his shirt, one of the Dannys stopping to then begin licking and kissing all over Ryker's nipples and chest.

"MmmMmmm, Ryker."

"Oooooh, Danny"

"Mmmmmm, oh yeah, so fucking cute", one Danny said again as he began pulling down Ryker's shorts, taking them off and soon enough exposing what they all wanted to see: Ryker's sweet mexican ass, with his cute little buldge covered by his Mexican themed jockstrap of course. The sight of Ryker's beautiful rear end was enough to make all of the Danny's horny for until they finally fuck it.

"Así, Danny, tomame", Ryker cooed, wasting no time in showing off his ass to the multiple Dannys.

"You're such a naughty angel, Ryker."

"Heheh, Si, I am."

"Yeah", Danny replied, "One day I might have to spank you." 

"Why wait?" 

"Heheeh, good question." One of the Dannys gives him a good spank, Ryker yelped at the contact, making the three clones positioning him so one of them can spank him, by turning him around and making his ass be facing them while in the air, ripe for the spanking. Ryker bit his lips in a smile as he knew what they were about to do. All three of them were getting into positions which allowed them to spank him: One top of him, the other two on either side of him. The three started to spank the Mexican, each giving him one spank at a time.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay!", Ryker yelped and moaned witch each spank. 

*SPANK*  
*SPANK*  
*SPANK*

*SPANK*  
*SPANK*  
*SPANK*

*SPANK*  
*SPANK*  
*SPANK*

*SPANK*  
*SPANK*  
*SPANK*

*SPANK*  
*SPANK*  
*SPANK*

The spanking of course, was to go on until the Dannys felt Ryker's cute bubble butt was red enough to be considered properly spanked.

"All right, I think it's enough" Danny said, once he saw Ryker's crispy mexican ass now a fine shade of red.

"Ahora si Danny" Ryker panted "Dámelo todo, cogeme como me gusta"  
(Now Danny, Give it all to me, fuck me how I like it).

"Heheheh, we were just about to do that, Rykie."

"Hehehe", and then two of the Danny's began rubbing and groping at Ryker's bubble butt, taking a good few moments before one of them got up close and began licking right at the hole.

"AAaay, Danny...cuidado" 

"MMmmMMMmmm"

"MAs despacio...quiero saborear el momento" (Slower, want to taste the moment)

"Of course", and the Danny followed exactly what Ryker said, going nice and slow on him. The hispanic boy loved it, totally loved it.

"SI....asi papito, Danny...asi"

"Mmmm, mmmmm", and while those two Dannys were kissing and licking Ryker's ass hole and cheeks, the other Danny went to Ryker's ffront and wasted no time in presenting his cock to him.

"Métemelo, métemelo porfavor" 

"Heheh."

"Rapido, quiero tu verga de fantasma" (Hurry up, I want your ghost cock) 

"Heheh, open up and say aahh."

"AAAaaaah!" Ryker moaned as he felt Danny's cock as the other two were at Ryker's sides. He engufled the cock of the Danny infront of him into his mouth as he felt the other two beginning to finger his ass, to prepare it for their cocks.

"Aaaay, ay si, Danny...Danny."

"Oh yeah", Danny replied, "Suck it good, baby."

"Te gusta? Todos lo sienten verdad?", Ryker said inbetween giving licks and sucks to one of the Dannys cocks. (You like it, you all feel it, right?) 

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Hell yes."

"Sweet" 

"Heheheh."

"Denme sus vergas, las quiero todas" (Give me your cocks, I want them all) 

"Then you're gonna get 'em", and then the other Danny helped Ryker to put the cock back into his mouth while one of the behind ones went to be underneath Ryker so he could begin to lick and suckle on Ryker's chest and nipples. This meant that the two cocks behind Ryker, were now both positioning to enter the hole together. "Ready, babe?"

"Listo" 

And then, it was time for the cocks to push in, and Ryker's moan were so loud until he had the one Danny's cock pushed right into his mouth, muffling them quite nicely. From that point, Danny was not containing himself and the Dannys were fucking him hard, but of course, it was all good as Ryker totally loved it.

"HMMMM!HMMMM!HMMMMMM!" 

"OHHHHHHHH YEAAHHHH!", the Dannys all shouted in unison.

"HMMMMMM!" 

"Oooooh yeah, oooooooooh yeaaahhh!"

"Ahhh, so tight! So gooood!"

"Fuck yes, fuck yessssss!"

"Hmmaaaaah, Danny...no puedo", Ryker let out inbetween sucking the cock. "Me vengo, me vengo" (I'm cumming, I'm cumming)

"Ahhh, cum all over us, Rykie", one of the Dannys answered with, "Cover us."

"Si, les voy a dar mi lechita, mi dulce lechita de hombre" (Yes, I'm gonna give you my milk, my sweet manly milk) 

"Give it alll to ussss."

"LO HAREEEE; AQUI VOOOOOY", and with those words, Ryker unleashed his loads of cum from his cock. His ass clasped tightly as his cock spewed out cum all over the Danny beneath him.

"OOOOOOOH!" All the clones shouted as they load all over Ryker's body just as Ryker came himself. Likewise, they managed to fill both his mouth and his ass with floods of their came, many of it splattering all over his ass and his face aswell. That made Danny tired a little at the point that Danny's clones vanished and Danny turned back into his human naked self, but he was grateful to see Ryker covered in cum and licking it for his boyfriend. See Ryker so cute and both covered and filled with cum made Danny smile and pat his head before hugging him and kissing him right on the lips, despite the cum.

"Hmmm" 

"MMmmmMMMmmm" The two broke for air and saw at each other.

"Feliz aniversario, Danny" 

"Anything and Everything for you, Baby."

"Podemos hacerlo otra vez...lo de los clones" (Can we do it again, the clone stuff?) 

"Of course, I think I found another kink of ours as a matter of fact" 

"Heheheh, Si"

"C'mere" the two shared another kiss covered in cum as they rest for a while after their own love making session.

"Sabes que, creo que voy a necesitar un baño después de esto"  
(You know what, I think I need a bath after this)

"Hahaha"


End file.
